ArmFlailer9000
| place = 9/20 | alliances = | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 17 | days = 32 | exiled = 0 | season2 = Isle of the Lost | tribes2 = | place2 = 16/20 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 13 | exiled2 = 0 }}ArmFlailer9000 is a contestant from Iao Valley and returned for Isle of the Lost. Survivor Iao Valley Tanner started off on the Pilikia tribe, and reasonably so. Throughout the game, Tanner played a key role in many blindsides and moves that took place in the early game. Right off the bat, he made a final two with tribe member Rory, and the two seemingly were as close as players could be in the game. He had a rough start in the game, having to go to four tribal councils in a row. Tanner's true villainous gameplay began to take speed at the fourth tribal council, where Tommy went home. Alongside Jadyn, Emerald, and Ramona, Tanner took down a kingpin in Tommy, blindsiding him in a 4-3. He had very strong social capital on the Pilikia tribe, being close to both Rory andJoaquin, as well as Emerald and Jadyn. After the Tommy blindside, Tanner quickly soured Rory and Joaquin...leading them to want to take him out. Tanner would be sitting unbothered through this entire era in the game though, as he knew he sat safe with Emerald, Jadyn, and Ramona in the majority. When Ramona walked from the game, a tribe swap shook up the game, leaving Tanner with fellow Pilikia tribe mate Joaquin, as well as Char, Jay, and Andy. Tanner quickly formed a close bond with Andy, but due to Joaquin's grudge against Tanner in the game, it led to Char having distrust in Tanner. Although his name was on the chopping block, Tanner lucked out in never attending anymore tribal councils until the merge. At the merge, Tanner seemingly had it all. He was tied in with Andy, Char, Jadyn, and even Alice and Richmond both of whom he had just met. He also reconnected with Emerald, but knew her time in the game would come to an end when she was taken out due to her threat in the game. Tanner was then targeted at the next tribal council, due to Joaquin leading a strong push against him. At tribal council, Andy came to Tanner's rescue when he used the hidden immunity idol on him, and his alliance gladly took out Rory. Tanner then somewhat was left in the dark, when he thought taking out fellow alliance member Jadyn was the only way to save his other ally Andy. After Andy was blindsided in a 5-3-2 vote, Tanner went on to rebuild trust with Jadyn and Char, and was able to use his connection with Richmond as well. At the upcoming tribal council, Alice flipped back to his side in order to take out Smiley - a perceived dangerous number due to his connection with Jay. Smiley, who was voted out in a 5-4 vote, was then saved with a super idol by Jay. Tanner, the only other person with votes (the 4 votes), was then quickly cut off from the game. Although Tanner was somewhat unknown coming into the game, he proved that he had no problem building bonds with others and playing a dangerous game. He played a very dedicated and very cunning game, and it took a super idol to take him out of the game. He was also another fantastic find, and was most definitely a frontrunner in the game the entire time to take the crown home. Voting History Isle of the Lost Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Pilikia Tribe Category:Honua Tribe Category:Wailuku Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley Category:Isle of the Lost Contestants Category:Lenu Tribe Category:Tuva Tribe Category:16th Place Category:Survivor: Isle of the Lost